When a system used to deliver energy to a tissue comprises more than one energy delivery device, energy source or measuring device, it is useful for the connections between the energy delivery devices, energy sources and measurement devices to be known. That is to say, because energy delivery may be controlled based on values provided by measuring devices associated with the energy delivery devices, it is useful to know which energy sources are capable of providing energy to the energy delivery devices capable of affecting the given measurement. Incorrect mapping, which is a failure to correctly recognize which energy delivery devices correspond to which energy sources, can result in the delivery of energy through an energy delivery device other than that intended to be used, resulting in an unintended change in a tissue property.
In order to prevent such problems, some current treatment systems use connectors that are colour coded, which have mating parts, or which are otherwise designed so that each energy delivery device is connected only to certain energy sources. This approach takes time to connect and to check, and requires that unique connectors be used for each pair or group of devices and sources to be connected. The use of unique connectors can reduce convenience or increase cost for the user or manufacturer, for example by requiring that a variety of parts be designed, manufactured and kept in stock. As well, visual matching of energy sources to energy delivery devices does not necessarily preclude improper connections from being made.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods that allow for unknown connections between energy sources, delivery devices and measuring devices, to be determined.